degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Degrassigirl07/Money for Nothing
As the economy's not very good right now, I thought I'd share this with you. I watched the episode "Money For Nothing" from Season 8, and I like it. I felt conflicted about Holly J in the episode, and I still do. On one hand, she talked trash about Mia's personal life on the news, thus causing her to be kicked off the Power Squad. But on the other hand, I feel sorry for her, as her family was going through a financial crisis (which is very realistic, of course), and she was doing her best to keep up her Queen Bee appearance. In Money for Nothing, Holly J.'s family is going through financial troubles (because her dad "made some risky investments", according to her mother). So her mom cuts her credit card in half. This means she can't go on a $350 cheerleading trip to Florida and on a date with Blue to a $125 concert. Holly J doesn't want Blue and her teammates to know about her problem, so she lies to her teammates about going to a family wedding, and tells Blue that she really didn't want to go with him, making him upset. Her teammates however, are OK with her not going, and Mia is made temporary captain, making Holly J jealous. She then asks Spinner Mason for a job at The Dot to get money for the trip, lying by saying it's for college applications, and he says yes. Later that night, her friends come to The Dot and she continues to lie. After Derek Haig insults Holly J, she pours his drink on him, causing Spinner to fire her. The next day at school, Leia tells Holly J how Mia got her modeling job -- by sleeping with football star Tom Blake. Holly J then tells a news reporter about Mia's secret, and it's aired on the news. Holly J's mom then gives her a $350 check from Heather so that she can go on the cheerleading trip. She lets her team know, but all of them are mad about her trashing Mia's reputation. As a result they vote her off the squad. She then tries to rekindle her date with Blue, who rejects her by telling her that she's "the kind of girl who expects everything to be handed to her on a silver platter," and that he's "not interested in a girl like that". She then goes back to The Dot to ask Spinner for her job back. This time she confesses the truth to Spinner about her money problem. After some advice and a mutual understanding, he gives her another chance. This episode is very well-written. And Holly J's family going through financial troubles is very realistic, as the economy right now is not too hot. And besides being realistic, financial troubles are a good focus for a Degrassi storyline too. And I like the ending conversation between Spinner and Holly J too. Financial situations are a good story to write about, and in Money For Nothing, Holly J trying to cope with the one happening to her family is a great storyline. Anyway, what do you think? I hope you agree with me on this. Category:Blog posts